


Family Spells Under the Full Moon

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Stiles is an emisarry, Unplanned Pregnancy, spells and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes back from his full moon run to a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>See notes at the end regarding consent issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter gets home late, after midnight. Sometimes during the full moon, Stiles will come out with the pack, but tonight he told Peter to go and enjoy himself.

Entering the dark apartment, Peter sniffs gently, finding his mate in their bedroom. Their home has a faint smell of flowers and herbs, a constant due to the spells Stiles works on, part of his position as the pack’s emissary.

In their bedroom, he sees Stiles spread out in their bed. This room is the reason Stiles wanted the apartment, with its high ceilings and the wall of windows letting in the light from the full moon.

“Come to bed,” Stiles calls softly, stretching out his hand.

“In a minute, love, I’m going to jump in the shower.”

“No, come here now,” Stiles answers. “Want you fresh from the outside.”

Peter chuckles, but sheds his clothes and gets into bed, kissing his mate gently.

“Hmm,” Stiles murmurs into his mouth, “you smell good, nice and wild, like the outdoors and our pack. Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yes, actually, everyone was in a very good mood. They asked about you, I told them you were tired,” Peter answers, nuzzling Stiles’ neck. “You smell different, all flowery tonight. Cinnamon? Something new?”

“Um hmm, new tea. Oh, I made you a drink, too.” He reaches over to the nightstand and picks up a small glass. It smells like scotch and something else.

Peter takes a small sip, tastes the alcohol and a bit of the wolfs bane mix that Stiles has perfected to give it a kick for the werewolves. There’s a little something else that he can’t quite place. “Thank you, it’s nice, not sure what it is.” He moves to put it back on the table when Stiles grabs his hand and puts the glass back up to his mouth.

“Just finish it, don’t want it to go to waste,” he says smiling. “It’s got a little something for endurance, big guy.”

Peter sips, raising an eyebrow. “Are you complaining about my endurance?”

“Nope, just thought you’d like it.” Stiles takes the empty glass and puts it on the table, reaching for Peter and pulling him on top of him.

The moonlight shines on the bed, making Stiles’ skin glow. Their kisses become hungrier and Peter feels almost dizzy, looking at his smiling mate, lips reddened and eyes gone almost black. Stiles spreads his legs for Peter’s hand, smirking a little when Peter discovers how he’s already prepped and slick with lube.

“This is what happens when I’m gone for the evening?” Peter asks, fingers circling around Stiles’ hole.

“I wanted to be ready for you,” he replies bucking his hips, trying to entice Peter, which has never been difficult. “New lube, something I made myself, I think you’ll like it.”

Peter easily slips two fingers inside, listening to Stiles’ gasp, with the scent of flower and herbs filling his head. “Yes, like that Peter.”

The moon is shining across Stiles chest, and Peter moves to open Stiles’ legs when he gently pushes Peter and murmurs, “No, like this tonight.” And rolls over, grabbing his pillow and raising his ass for Peter.

Peter wastes no time, grabbing Stiles by his hips and thrusting hard, quickly finding a rhythm that works, making Stiles groan and mumble into his pillow. Peter half listens, in case there’s some request that Peter would enjoy. Otherwise, he’s become used to Stiles running commentary during sex. Tonight he seems to be talking more to himself than the Peter, almost chanting something that Peter can’t quite hear, stray words that sound Italian.

There’s another wave of dizziness, and rush of sweet, herbal scent. Peter leans forward further over Stiles’ back, nipping at his shoulders and the back of his neck and Stiles turns his head to kiss his mate.

Peter runs his hand down Stiles’ chest and belly, looking to grab his cock, but Stiles pulls his hand off saying, “No, need you to come. Need you to come in me, Peter, with me.”

“I think I can get two out of you before I come once,” Peter replies.

Stiles takes the hand he’s been holding and sucks Peter’s fingers into his mouth. Peter moans watching Stiles’ lips around his fingers, tongue flicking out, obscene slurping noises. He nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, nipping and sucking, knowing he’s leaving marks that Stiles won’t bother to cover tomorrow.

Peter’s teeth lengthen and pulls his hand away from Stiles’ mouth when he feels his claws start to come out. This _never_ happens; he’s had complete control of his shift for as long as he can remember.

“It’s okay, Peter, you can bite me a little, I want that,” Stiles groans. “Want you to come with me, come with me.”

Peter lets his teeth just scrape along Stiles’ shoulder, raising a welt, but not breaking the skin. Stiles is hot, so hot inside and out, like a fever. It’s almost painful for Peter, the heat and Stiles bucking back against him and the way his teeth positively ache.

He feels Stiles’ orgasm start and he follows along with him, the way his mate wants. Peter repeats Stiles name as he comes and hears Stiles moaning Peter’s name and _mineminematememine_ until all Peter hears is a roar in his ears.

After they can breathe, Stiles moves Peter until they’re on their sides, facing the window with the moon’s light at the foot of the bed. Stiles tilts his head submissively, so Peter can nuzzle his neck, enjoying the spicy post-sex scent.

“You’re pretty amorous tonight, love,” Peter whispers. “I think the moon agrees with you, you may have a little wolf in you after all.”

Stiles chuckles and reaches his hand back to pat Peter’s hip. “Yeah, Peter, there’s a very good chance that I have a little wolf in me.”

The full moon…the tea, the lubricant, whatever was in his drink and whatever the hell Stiles was chanting. A little wolf.

“Do you think this is something we should be talking about, Stiles?”

Stiles yawns and backs closer into Peter’s chest, wrapping Peter’s arm around his middle, holding his hand over his stomach. “I’m tired now, but we’ll talk tomorrow, Peter. Lots of stuff for us to discuss.”

Stiles is beautiful and smart, a long-term planner, manipulative when he wants to be and just a little devious.

In other words, he’s the perfect match for Peter, who kisses his neck and settles into sleep with his mate.


	2. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months later....

 

 

“Oh, god, Peter, I’m so tired of this, make your children go to sleep, please?”

Stiles carefully lowers himself to the sofa while Peter slides a cushion over so it’ll be behind his spouse’s back when he sits.  “I’m sorry, love, it won’t be long now.”

“Ten more days until my due date.  I wish they’d just go to sleep, so I can sleep.  Be an alpha and tell them to go to sleep,” Stiles says with a yawn, leaning his head against Peter’s arm.

“Babies,” Peter says sternly, pointing his finger at Stiles’ round belly, “go to sleep, your father needs his rest.”  In response, one of the babies moves his foot so it’s visible through his father’s shirt.

“Nope, clearly they’re not impressed by your alpha-ness.”

Peter shrugs and glances at his phone before answering. “Well, babies never listen.  And if I give them the glowing eyes, it would be wasted.  Did you get any rest today?”

“Not much,” Stiles replies.  “They’ve been wiggly all day.  Probably starting to feel crowded in there.”  He rubs a hand over his stomach, which soothes him more than the babies.  “I’m so ready for this to be over with, Peter.  I have boobs, I have man-boobs.  They’re not as big as Lydia’s, probably Allison’s size.  Moobs.  Look at my moobs.”

“Yes, I suppose you do.  You didn’t realize that when you got pregnant?” 

He sighs and takes Peter’s hand.  “I guess reading about it and living it are different.  So…you’re happy now with the babies coming, right?”

Peter chuckles and kisses Stiles’ temple before answering.  “Yes.  For the millionth time, yes, I’m happy.  Would I have liked to have had a say in when you became pregnant?  Yes.  But I’m happy we’re doing this and I love the little monsters already.”

“Ow.  It’s also getting harder to sit; I think they’re jumping on my bladder.  We talked about when we should start a family and you always said later.  After I finished college, after I finished my emissary training, after we had a house.  It just felt like there would never be a good time.”

Peter kisses Stiles knuckles and sits quietly for a moment before responding. “It does feel like it’s never the right time.  I guess you were right to push, but… children leave you so vulnerable, you worry about them all the time, it doesn’t matter how old they get.  Do you remember when you introduced me to your father?”

“Vividly.  He didn’t talk to me for a week.  And I didn’t even give him all the details of your colorful past.”

“Thank you for that.  Do you know what he told me when we told him we were marrying?” Peter asks, grinning.

“I expect the usual ‘Hurt my boy and I’ll kill you’ speech?” Stiles grins back, shifting to get more comfortable.

“Is that usual?  I haven’t met a lot of parents in my life,” Peter replies.  “Is it usual to be very specific?  I was told that my burnt shell of a car would be found at the bottom of a ravine with my crispy corpse in the front seat.  The detail was impressive. Identified by my dental records, etc.  And of course he told me this while loading his gun with wolfsbane bullets.”

“Oh god, I am so sorry, Peter,” Stiles exclaims, leaning into Peter’s side.  He turns Peter’s face towards him, looking into his eyes to be sure that he’s in the present, that Peter, the Peter he knows is really okay.  “My dad knows your history or at least most of it. Threatening you, I get, but that’s just wrong.”

“It was slightly jarring,” Peter says, nodding.  He kisses Stiles’ palm and breathes deeply, settling himself.  “But I think that’s the point.  For your child, you’ll do things and say things that you might not otherwise. I’m already overwhelmed by you -- can you imagine how I’ll protect our children?”

Stiles tilts his head down into Peter’s neck and bites him gently.  “Yes.  Yes, I absolutely can picture you as the most over protective father on the planet.  Selfish of me, I know, but I love the idea.”

They sit quietly for a moment until Stiles pulls away, rubbing his stomach and grimacing. “I am anxious for this to be done and be able to hold the babies.  Now with this huge belly I can’t even move to hug you properly.”  He fidgets, sinking lower into the couch before looking up at Peter beseechingly.  “So maybe you can just get these maniacs out of here?  Deaton’s basically gonna do a c-section and you have built in scalpels, so…”

“I think it’s kind of important to have Deaton deliver the babies.  I could probably get them out of you, but it’s the sewing you back up part that’s rather important.  Still getting cramps?”

Stiles rubs his back and rests his head on Peter’s chest.  “Yeah, I guess.  Is that what this is?”

Peter rests his hand on Stiles’ belly, feeling the tremors inside. “Dear heart, how do you know when you’re actually in labor?  Since you won’t have water breaking from your insta-womb, will you know?”

“I told you, ten days.  Why do you keep checking your phone?”

“Because your cramps are around ten minutes apart now.  I think we might need to take you to Deaton’s.”  Peter replies while texting one handed.

“No.  No, I told you, ten more days, they’re not ripe yet. What are you doing? Stop it!”

Peter keeps one hand on Stiles, trying to keep him from wiggling, while reading the responding text.  “Response from Deaton, that was fast. ‘Bring him in, sounds like time.  Call anyone who you want there for the birth.’”

“Oh god, are we ready? I’m not ready!”

Peter helps his partner sit up, smirking slightly.  “Ready as we’ll ever be.  The boys’ room is set up.  Your overnight bag is packed, I’ll go get it.  I’ll call Melissa to meet us there; she’s agreed to be your nurse and has a plan to get you into the hospital for the night if needed.”

“Peter?” Stiles holds out his hands for Peter to help him stand. “I’m scared.”

 He helps Stiles stand and they hold each other close for a long minute, breathing each other in, centering themselves.  “You ready to do this?” Peter asks finally.

“Yeah, let’s go get our babies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Stiles tricks Peter into getting him pregnant. Yeah, so not really nice of Stiles, although Peter's not unhappy at the end. 
> 
> If you think this needs any warnings, please let me know.


End file.
